Message for Ditzy
by ArtisticPrincess
Summary: oneshot. the Doctor has a message for Ditzy Doo. based on the "Family of Blood" from Doctor Who and PierceSmoulder's "Doctor Whooves and Assistant" suggested timebubbles :


Ditzy Doo had carried a sleeping Dinky to bed plenty of times, that hadn't been a problem. The Doctor was a completely different story though. The brown earth pony lay unconscious on her back as she carried him into the house they would be staying in till this whole ordeal was over. After she had gotten him into his bed she quickly scanned the room to see that nothing was out of the ordinary, as soon as she was satisfied it was safe she produced a small silver object from her saddle bag and placed it on the dresser among various other personal items. Somehow though it still stood out to her, it wasn't anything special by looking at it. And that was the point. When the doctor woke up he would think nothing of it. Just leave it on the table even thinking it was hers. Just a simple pocket watch.

But it wasn't an ordinary pocket watch. Maybe that's why it was bugging her so much. Carefully she took the watch back, tracing her hoof over the strange patterns on the front. She stood there simply staring at it before she noticed the whispers. They seemed to echo through the room, the voices in the watch, singing its secrets to her… she lost herself in the ancient tales of the ageless hero, the lonely prince, deaths eternal companion… the Doctor yawned and shifted in his sleep, startling Ditzy out of her trance. She looked at the stallion and smiled. He just looked so peaceful. Ditzy laid the watch back on the dresser and quietly walked out of the room. There was something she needed to do before she could follow the Doctor's lead and get some sleep.

* * *

Ditzy walked into the TARDIS, it was so dark. She didn't like it dark. The TARDIS should be bright and humming and crashing into things as it flew through time. _Just like me…_ she smiled at that, then walked to the console and hit the buttons and switches the Doctor had shown her. With a (at least to her it seemed) happy hum, the ship came to life. She decided to make this quick, it was late after all. As she had been told Ditzy made her way to a pre-set TV screen and a recorded message began to play.

On the screen the Doctor seemed to be in a hurry, practically slipping on the metal floor as he sat in front of the screen. "This working?" he tapped the screen with his hoof and Ditzy smiled. As soon as he was sure it was indeed working the Doctor cleared his throat and continued the message.

"Derpy," Ditzy frowned at the screen. Why couldn't he get her name right? "Before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human…err' when I'm a normal pony…" Ditzy leaned in closer to the screen as the Doctor continued.

"1, don't let me hurt anyone. Ponies don't really seem to do that but in my experience you never know and we can't have that. 2, don't worry about the TARDIS, I put up emergency power so it can't be detected, just let it hide away. 4…" they both gave a confused look as the Doctor corrected himself. "No…wait a minute, 3, no getting involved in anything big, just try to lie low. 4, you…"

the Doctor's voice softened from his previous hyperactive tone, "…don't let me abandon you..." a meaningful smile came across his face and Ditzy felt her heart speed up.

Suddenly the doctors face hardened again as he continued again in an urgent matter "and 5! Very important 5:don't let me eat pears. I _hate_ pears! Time Turner is a character I made up, or rather you helped me make up, but I won't know that. I'll think I am him and he might do something stupid like eat a pear. I don't want to wake up when this is all over and taste that!" the doctor made a face and stuck out his tongue as if actually tasting something bad. Ditzy rolled her eyes at how childish he was acting.

The video continued for another few moments before Ditzy decided he was just rambling again and decided to fast forward a bit. "But what if something happens, Doctor? What do I do?" she was asking more to herself then the recording but she still hoped he'd include an answer.

She deduced that it was almost the end of the recording and resumed watching it. "… and 23: if anything goes wrong, you know what to do…open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in that watch. Now I put a filter on, I told you about this, the …non time pony…me wont thing anything of it, to him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have no other choice. Cuz one it's open…they'll be able to find us Derpy…it's all up to you now."

The mare's face grew serious and she gave a simple nod as the full weight of her task finally landed on her shoulders. The Doctor seemed to be finished and began to walk off screen and turn off the recording. Ditzy was about to do the same when a sudden '_Oh!_' drew her attention back to the smiling pony on the screen. "And Ms. Hooves…thank you." And the screen went black. Ditzy smiled lightly, then with the flick of a few switches she shut down the ship once again before heading back to the house.

* * *

Ditzy was tired, she knew that, but she still felt restless. With the current situation how couldn't she be? After a while of lying in her bed tossing and turning she couldn't take it anymore. Tossing off the covers the grey Pegasus quietly made her way down the hall and to the Doctor's room, her eyes instantly falling on the brown pony sleeping peacefully.

She sat in a chair beside his bed and watched him for what felt like hours. Every now and then he would shift or sigh or even say something. She could make out a few of the words. 'Ginger' 'Banana's' for a moment she thought he was dreaming about making banana pies, then he seemed to go deeper into the dream and his expression hardened and his hoof gripped the sheet as he mumbled. 'War' 'Gallifrey' 'Daleks' and one word that seemed to come up a lot, '_Rose_'.

As he slipped back into a happier dream Ditzy yawned deeply and started to find the chair very comfortable. She shifted in her seat till she was half lying down with her head on her forelegs as a pillow. She forced her eyes open a bit to glance at the dresser, where the silver watch seemed to glow in the moonlight, then at the Doctor once more. "I hope you know what you're doing Doctor…" she whispered before yawning again and finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey :) just had this idea come to me and really wanted to write it down. **

**Hope everyone likes it :)**


End file.
